The Capture
by AnimeLover715
Summary: This story is going for a Father/Son relationship with Kanan and Ezra. A recon mission. That's all it was. Some food and credits for the month. But then the Inquisitor shows up and captures Ezra. Kanan feels the worst about it. Find out what happens next! (So Far)Chapters 4, Favorites 12, Reviews 12, Followers 22
1. The Unexpected

Ezra's POV

"Ezra! We got bucketheads coming! I'll need some cover!" Sabine barked.

"Got it!" A recon mission. that's where they were right now. Hera said they were low on food, fuel, and credits. She also said this planet system had enough of all that stuff for almost two months. So, they took their chances. But what gave Ezra a weird feeling is why their were so many Stormtroopers. Sure he loved the chance to beat up some bucketheads, (Great now he sounded like Zeb) but it's almost like they knew they were coming. _Enough thinking, focus Ezra_. Then when he got in front of Sabine, he pulled out his lightsaber, ready for Stormtroopers blasters, but they never came, what came was one,single Tie Fighter. _Why is there only one_? he questioned. Then, when it landed, his question was answered, but he really wished it hadn't


	2. The Capture (Ezra's Version)

Ezra's POV

The Inquisitor. The one person who could scare Ezra out of his wits. "We meet again" the inquisitor says with a smile on his lips. His voice sent chills down my spine. He directs his look at Kanan. "So, you finally got the boy a useful weapon?" Kanan walks in front of me with a glare. "You're not getting near him." "Well then, why don't we settle it?" And that's when he charges.

Ezra could tell this was gonna get bad. Him and Kanan have faced the Inquisitor before, and they barely made it out alive. And the last time they made it out was because he...well he really didn't wanna talk about it. But for now, Kanan was holding out pretty well, but that didn't mean he wouldn't help.

"Ezra get out of here!" "Not without you!" Did he seriously think he would leave him? "If you surrender now, I may let the boy live." The Inquisitor says with a smirk. Yeah right, like he would let Kanan surrender. "Over my dead body!" Then he swung his lightsaber toward the Inquisitor. Then he moved his hands, switching his lightsaber to it's two-bladed form. "Then maybe you two can amuse my time."

He didn't know if he could go any longer. He was attacking and defending as best as he could, but the inquisitor was too good and he was getting too tired. " I guess you two can't amuse me after all. Then he looks at Kanan. "Really, do you teach him anything?" This seems to just get Kanan angrier and angrier. Then I feel myself getting pushed back. " Ezra!" I see Kanan looking at me with worry. Then I see Kanan pushed to the ground and the inquisitor raising his lightsaber, ready to give the deathblow.

"No!" He couldn't let the inquisitor kill Kanan, his master, his friend, almost like his father. He pushed out with the force, using all his might. It was almost impossible for Ezra to knock down the Inquisitor because he was ready for it and so good with the force. So when he did, the one Stormtrooper blast knocked him down.

When he woke up, he felt himself going up and his throat felt like it was being squeezed to death and he couldn't breathe. He raked at his throat but it was no use. Then he felt himself being dragged away in the air. "Ezra!" Kanan yelled. Then he saw Kanan, a scared and pained expression on his face. "Go" he managed to croak out. "I'm not leaving you." Then he saw a bright, red glow that must be the Inquisitor's lightsaber. "Go, or I cut his throat." Then he saw something worse. He saw Kanan's face drop, with no hope inside of it. And that was the last he saw of his master.


	3. The Capture (Kanan's Version)

Kanan's POV

He never expected this. It was supposed to be simple: Get the supplies, beat up a few Bucketheads, and get out. But what happened, he could never forgive himself.

* * *

A Few Hours Before

"I wonder if Hera knew all these Stormtroopers were going to be here."

Here Kanan was, getting supplies from some planet in the middle of nowhere with a whole bunch of Stormtroopers on his tail. But strangely, they weren't shooting at us. Just... surrounding us. Almost like they were waiting for someone. But, it's probably nothing. He needed to focus on getting supplies anyway.

After about the third crate of food he put on the Ghost, he saw a Tie Fighter land. _Only_ _one?_ he thought. But then, he found out who was in that Tie Fighter.

"We meet again." The Inquisitor says with a smile. I can see all of his hideous fangs. Then, he looks at me. "So you finally gave the boy a useful weapon?" For some reason, this makes me think of the last time we fought. How the Inquisitor used Ezra, his padawan, as a pawn and turned him to the dark side. He protectively walks in front of Ezra and looks at the Inquisitor with a glare. "You're not getting near him." "Well then, why don't we settle it?" And then the Inquisitor charges.

Kanan knew he couldn't win. He's faced the Inquisitor enough times to know that. He wasn't planning to. He just needed to create a distraction to get everyone in the Ghost. Especially Ezra. He's been really worried about his little padawan. Ever since Empire Day, when they faced the Inquisitor, he's been especially interested in Ezra since he knows he's vulnerable to the dark side. And, of course, Ezra decides to come and try and help him.

"Ezra get out of here!" didn't he know how dangerous this was for him? "Not without you!" Then the inquisitor decides at this moment to come in and say "If you surrender now, I may let the boy live." Kanan was going to say something back, but the Ezra angrily said "Over my dead body!" and charged forward. But Ezra was wrong. Kanan wouldn't let him die. Even for his own life.

Kanan was going to try to convince Ezra again to go back, to get in the Ghost before the Inquisitor could do anything to him, but then the Inquisitor pushed them back and changed his lightsaber to a two bladed form. "Then maybe you two can amuse my time."

They couldn't win. The Inquisitor was too good. Kanan was getting weaker by the second and he could feel Ezra growing weaker in the force. He needed to get Ezra out of here. "I guess you can't amuse me after all. Really, do you teach him anything?" Usually Kanan can keep his cool. That's what you had to do if you were a Jedi. If you got to angry or sad or confused, you could turn to the dark side. But the Inquisitor just kept getting him angrier and angrier. Then he pushed Ezra back, hard with the force. "Ezra!" Kanan looked at Ezra, and those few seconds cost him. Because then the Inquisitor pushed Kanan down, and he got ready for the deathblow.

"No!" he heard Ezra scream. _E_ _zra, get out of here_ he thought. Then Kanan flinched, ready for the Inquisitor's lightsaber to go through his skull. But it didn't. So, Kanan opened his eyes and saw the Inquisitor flying backwards. He looked around to see Ezra standing with his hands out. _Ezra saved_ me. For a few seconds he felt a rush of pride but then, Ezra fell to the ground _._

Fear. That's the first thing he felt. "Ezra!" he yelled. He saw Ezra dangling in the air in a chokehold by the Inquisitor. Somehow, while Kanan was trying to get to Ezra after he got shot, the Inquisitor snuck around and got a hold of him. He started raking at his throat, but he figured out it was no use. "Go" he croaked out. "I'm not leaving you." Then he saw the Inquisitor pull out his lightsaber and put it near Ezra's neck. "Go, or I cut his throat." That's when Kanan realizes that the Inquisitor already has Ezra, it's too late. It feels like he lost his son. And that's basically what happened. _I'm sorry Ezra, I couldn't protect you._ Then he gives one final look at his padawan, his everything.

It feels like someone took apart of him.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to, write these chapters, I was kinda busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. May the Force be with you Peace Out-AnimeLover715


	4. The Talk

Kanan's POV

They had just gotten out of hyperspace and Hera put the Ghost on autopilot. And right when she walked into the room, she had a sad expression on her face. "What do they want with him?" she asked. Kanan was barely listening though, just thinking about how he failed Ezra. It's all his fault. "Yeah, he's just a kid." Zeb complained. He knew Zeb didn't say it much, or never, but he could tell he really cared about Ezra. All his fault. "Apprentice." He only manages one word."What do you mean?" Sabine asks, but by her face, he can tell he already knows the answer. "The inquisitor wants to use Ezra as an apprentice." "Or he'll kill him trying." Hera finishes.

Ezra's POV

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." "I'll never join you." Ezra practically spat his words. He was in some Imperial Ship in a small, cramped cell with the Inquisitor towering over him. As much danger he was in, all Ezra could think about was that day on Empire Day with the Frynoks. (I forgot how to spell that.) When he turned to the dark side. And what Kanan told him after.

* * *

"Ezra, you made a dangerous connection with the dark side, and from now on you and me are gonna have to be careful." "I'm sorry I let you down master." Then he gives me one of his lopsided smiles. "Are you kidding me? You saved my life. And all that shows is that we need to work on that." Then he gives a sigh and runs his hand through his thick brown hair. "It's probably my fault though. I haven't been teaching you enough." "It's not your fault Kanan, you're a great master." He looks up at Kanan with a grin. Then Kanan gives him a short chuckle and ruffles Ezra's hair. Just like his father used to do. Then he realized a few hours ago might be the last time he will ever see Kanan.

* * *

Then he looks up returning to reality to hear the inquisitor say "I hoped you'd say that. Then he pulls out his lightsaber.

Kanan's POV

Kanan barely did anything anymore. He didn't really eat or sleep and the only time he really paid attention was when they were planning for Ezra's rescue or when he was meditating, searching for Ezra's force signature. He could tell it was bothering everyone else too. There was no one to flirt with Sabine or to tease Zeb and help him beat up Chopper. No one to ask Hera if he could fly the Ghost. No one to ask for training or to console in Kanan if something was bothering him. Now that Ezra was gone, everyday was silence. But it bothered Kanan the most. To Sabine it might be like losing a brother or to Zeb a best friend but to kanan it was like losing a son. It feels like someone ripped out half his heart when the inquisitor took his padawan. That's why they had to get him back.

Ezra's POV

"AAAAHHH!" They've been torturing Ezra for weeks now. Asking for information on other rebel cells or to join the dark side. He had electrocution and lightsaber marks all over his body. They used truth serum and the inquisitor used the force to try to make him talk. He had a broken leg,fratured arm, and his mind felt on fire along with the rest of his body. But he wouldn't break. Then of course, to brighten his day, Agent Kallus walks in. "Has the boy talked yet?" "No. He has proved to be quite impressive. But he will eventually. He can't take torture forever. No one can." "Well, I can try." Both the inquisitor and Kallus look like they forgot he was in the room. Then the inquisitor walks up to Ezra. " Oh you will join me. I know you will. I already know you know what it's like, turning to the dark side. Ezra winced, remembering. " You know what it's like, to have the power." Then he looked down his hand, Looking like he was thinking about something. Then he points his hand at Ezra and he could feel his throat closing up again. "You will join me boy. Or you will die. But the one thing the inquisitor didn't understand was that Ezra knew his fate. He wasn't going to escape or join the dark side. He was going to die in this cell.

Kanan's POV

"Com'on Ezra, say something." He's been trying to contact Ezra all day. He hated to think it but maybe Ezra was...gone. _No._ He told himself. _He can't be gone. Kanan?_ He heard a faint voice in his head. Then, he bolted up. _Ezra! Kanan! You heard me! Ezra, Where are you? I don't know, some Imperial Ship._ Then he says something with so much hurt in his voice it makes Kanan's heart hurt. _Kanan,I'm hurting so much. They've been torturing me for weeks._ It feels like a punch to his stomach. _Don't worry Ezra, were coming for you. No, it's too dangerous. What if the inquisitor gets you? Ezra, if you think were not coming for you, the Inquisitor really has hit you too hard on the head._ But he didn't say anything back. _Ezra?Ezra! AAAAHHHH!_ He could hear Ezra's screams. Then, he could feel his padawan's pain. Just like all the other times. _Ezra!_ He was answered in silence.

Ezra's POV

Finally. He stopped. It was almost morning when the inquisitor started torturing Ezra. I guess he was getting angrier that I haven't joined him. _I guess I could try again._ He knew it was hopeless though. Ever since he got here he's been trying to contact Kanan through the force. But each time he's never answered back. _Well, I guess it couldn't hurt._ Then he got in a meditating position. _Kanan? Ezra!_ He heard him! _Kanan you heard me! Ezra where are you? I don't know, some Imperial_ Ship. Then he pauses, wondering if he should tell him. _He's your master, he won't pity you. Kanan, I'm hurting so much. They've been torturing me for weeks. Don't worry Ezra, were coming for you. No, it's too dangerous, what if the inquisitor gets you?_ He couldn't let that happen. _Ezra, if you think were not coming for you, the inquisitor really has hit you too hard on the head._ Then he hears a voice that still scares him too the bone. "Well, well, what do we have here? Trying to contact your master?" Then he hears Kanan's voice calling him in the background. _Ezra? Ezra!_ "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He gives a smile like torturing people is his favorite thing in the world. But, to him, it probably is. Then he pulls out his lightsaber. And the torturing starts again.

Kanan's POV

"He could be anywhere." Everyone, well _Almost_ everyone was gathered in the common room(I wanna say living room but common room sounds more Star Wars ish.) and they were all trying to figure out where Ezra was after Kanan told them about Ezra connecting to him in the force. " have no way of figuring out which Imperial Ship he's on." Zeb says with a defeated look on his face. While they were all talking about a plan to find Ezra , Kanan was trying to figure out what, or _who_ interrupted their conversation. He saw Chopper beeping something at him, (Probably not good.) or to pay attention. "Wait a minute. Chopper!" Is all Kanan says while he's making plans for their new mission. "What?" Sabine asks, a confused expression on her face. "Kanan, have you finally lost it?" "No. But I just got the perfect plan to find out where Ezra is." Then, he saw all the crew's faces light up. And, for once, since Ezra got captured, things were finally starting to look up.

-Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to write this story. I was really busy. But that doesn't really excuse me taking so long. But anyways, has anyone seen Shroud Into Darkness for Star Wars Rebels? It was so good. I didn't really expect the 1st inquisitor to show up though. And the mid-season trailer makes me can't wait for next Wednesday! It was awesome. Well, to let you know. I probably won't take so long to write the next chapter. Probably. And, I'm probably going to start another fanfiction. It's a rewrite of Call to Action season 1 episode 13. Ever since I saw it, I always wondered what it would be like if Ezra got captured, and always wanted to write about it. Well, see you next time, and let the force be with you.

Peace Out -AnimeLover715


End file.
